ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Docking pylon
The docking pylons were a series of six large structures attached to Deep Space 9's docking ring. These sweeping modules contained the large ore processing facilities, and also permitted the docking of large starships at the station. The pylons were generally referred to by their position relative to the station's horizontal axis and a designated number, for example "Upper pylon 1" or "Lower pylon 3". At the end of the pylons are docking bays, where large starships can dock with the station. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) The Starfleet and Bajoran crew of Deep Space 9 often had trouble with that station's pylons. Miles O'Brien was often instrumental in getting them working again. ( ) The upper pylons, especially Upper Pylon Two, were popular with people wanting to get a good view of the Bajoran wormhole and ships departing the station. ( ) A few weeks after the Federation took control of the station in 2369, upper pylon three had to be shut down for maintenance for forty-eight hours. Several weeks after that, a failed power transfer grid caused all the upper pylons to lose power. ( ) In 2369 Major Kira Nerys mentioned that if the station had a power failure during a docking procedure it could lose a complete docking pylon. ( ) The same year she was ordered by Commander Sisko to evacuate the pylons and route the auxiliary power to the shields. Then she left for lower pylon one. ( ) Later that year, when a computer program called "Pup" inhabited the station's computer, Odo and Lwaxana Troi were trapped in a turbolift in Upper Pylon Three. ( ) In early 2370, the Tygarian freighter Nanut docked at Upper Pylon Two. Several weeks later, all of the airlocks on Deep Space 9's pylons were sealed due to a plasma disruption. ( ) Later that year, the Cardassian freighter Bok'Nor docked at Upper Pylon One. Shortly after leaving the pylon, it was destroyed by a Maquis bomb. ( ) In early 2371, Jadzia Dax spent many hours an upper pylon, installing a new sensor relay. ( ) Sometime in the same year, the docked at the upper pylon prior to its departure to the badlands. ( ) In an alternate timeline, a Romulan warbird decloaked off Lower Pylon Two and disabled Deep Space 9's shield generators. ( ) When the Klingons invaded Deep Space 9 in early 2372, one the areas they beamed into was Lower Pylon Three. ( ) After Jake lost his father in an alternate timeline he spent much time at an upper pylon, watching incoming ships. ( ) The was towed to Upper Pylon Three by the after it was mysteriously disabled. ( ) In late 2372, a rogue Jem'Hadar group planted and detonated a bomb in Upper Pylon Three, destroying it. ( ) The Defiant narrowly missed hitting a pylon in 2373, after the starship's systems were damaged by Michael Eddington's cascade virus. The ship was being manually piloted by Jadzia Dax who was able to make the ship do a half roll, missing the pylon. ( ) File:USS Voyager docked at DS9.jpg|An starship docked at one of Deep Space 9's upper pylons File:Sirellas vorcha cruiser.jpg|A starship docked at an upper pylon File:Runabout at docking pylon.jpg|A runabout at an upper pylon File:Defiant DS9.jpg|The Defiant narrowly misses a lower docking pylon File:DS9 missing pylon.jpg|Deep Space 9 missing an upper pylon See also *Docking bay *Landing pad External link * de:Pylon ja:パイロン Category:Technology Category:Station sections